In the manual splitting of logs, it is common to utilize a wedge which is driven by a sledge hammer into the log. In order to guide the wedge, it has been heretofore proposed to mount the wedge on an upright for movement toward and away from the log as, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,865,163, 3,982,572 and 4,033,390. One of the problems with respect to the use of a wedge, whether a free wedge or a guided wedge, is that the wedge may become jammed in the log or may be driven into the log so far that it cannot be reached by the sledge hammer.
Accordingly, among the objectives of the present invention is to provide a simple, effective, low cost log splitter which includes means for effectively driving the wedge through the log in the event that it becomes jammed or driven into the log such that it cannot be readily struck by the hammer.
Basically, the invention includes a guided wedge and an auxiliary driver which is mounted for movement into and out of alignment with the wedge and which is guided with the wedge so that when the auxiliary driver is struck, the wedge is driven further into the log to split the log.